A Mage's Journey
by Hazardous By Instinct
Summary: This young magician has never left his village, but after an encounter his mentor falls ill causing him to go on a journey for the only thing that will cure his mentor. Along with two companions he sets off on a journey, however one person does not want him to cure his teacher. They will meet many along the way, but will this journey be his first and last.
1. Intro

**Intro**

The land is ruled by duel monsters in this world. There are many places where these monsters are found here. But this story starts at the Secret Village of the Spellcasters, where the young magician in training known as Miracle Flipper resides along with many other magicians. Like many other young sorcerers he is being trained by many of the magicians there, though his favorite one to work with is the Dark Eradicator Warlock. Knowing the Warlock since he was born, Miracle Flipper shares a bond with him that seems unbreakable. Miracle Flipper has never left the village and doesn't want to. But this day will force him to leave.

"Mentor, you haven't been acting the same lately." Miracle Flipper stated.

"It is because I am becoming ill." Said the warlock. "No potion can cure it."

"What, how did it happen?" the student asked.

"I was out in the forest and a fiendish magician I have not seen in ten years attacked me. He casted a spell that weakens me." He explained.

"Is there a way to heal you?" Flipper asked.

"I am afraid there is only one way, and it is far away from here, too far for one to travel." Dark Eradicator said.

"What is it?" Miracle Flipper asked hopingly.

"The Mystical Shine Ball, it is said that looking upon it makes your wish come true." He confirmed.

"Then I'll get it." Miracle Flipper said.

"No, it is dangerous, monsters like Ryu Kishin and the Archfiends would kill you." His mentor said.

"But what if I don't go alone?" he asked.

"I know you wish to help, but I am afraid you won't be able to do it, even if you did you would not make it back in time." He said.

"But what if warriors like Celtic Guardian and Marauding Captain help?" Miracle Flipper said.

"You may try, but you must bring others along with you and if word that I've died reaches you, head back immediately." He commanded.

Young Miracle Flipper was ready for the journey of his life. The question is who will come with him.

**Yeah, I've been thinking this up for a while and I decided to make it come true. Just to get it out of my head. And guess what. It's a SYOC. Here are the rules:**

**If from the village the character must be a Spellcaster.**

**All characters will be based off of Duel Monster cards. Therefore people like Yugi aren't involved and all characters will be a monster.**

**Miracle Flipper will be meeting many during his journey, so not all have to be from the Secret Village of Spellcasters.**

**Since we don't know what the monsters act like besides what is told in card descriptions, I will need a good description of their personalities.**

**If I get a lot of one monster I'll have to pick the best version of it since it would be confusing to have like five Dark Magician Girls or three Silent Magicians in one story.**

**If you are accepted I'll PM you.**

**Have fun**

**Don't kill me if I don't pick you, and if I don't pick you as a main character then you'll appear at least once in the series.**

**Have some variety, pick your favorite monster not just a random strong monster**

**If no one sends OCs then I'll have to make them myself.**

**If your character is young and low leveled, like Miracle Flipper and you are picked by me, you will get another surprise that I will reveal only to those who are picked, but all will eventually hear about.**

**If trying to go for main good guy character, try not to go to high for ATK points.**

**Here's the form:**

Card Name:

Age: (you do not need to be the exact same age as the card)

Personality:

Bad or Good: (both will appear in series)

Backstory: (for people going for main character, why would you want to go on the journey for the Mystical Shine Ball)


	2. Chapter 1

**Yeah, this is the first chapter; I didn't think I'd ever get a chance to update. But Dark Magician Leaf sent in an OC so I thought it would be best to continue with this idea. Also I am disappointed that the last chapter only got less than 25 views. That means out of every Yugioh fan fiction reader only 19 people read.**

**I have decided to expand the main character size, now there will be up to 4 other main characters so there will be more OCs being used as travel partners with Miracle Flipper.**

**The names of cards will be capitalized like names.**

**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh and every card mentioned in this story and I own nothing, this is a fan-based work of fiction.**

**The Journey Begins**

The Miracle Flipper from the Secret Village of the Spellcasters spent the night before preparing for the adventure. He felt ready, yet nervous for the journey ahead for he had only known very few combat spells and he had never left his village. A magician at his age should not attempt to go on the voyage he was about to attempt.

His trip will take him from the village through Forests, Canyons, Mountains, Oceans and many other locations on the way all leading up to the area of which the Mystical Shine Ball was located, the Sanctuary in the Sky.

The Dark Eradicator Warlock approached him. "Remember you don't have to do this." He said.

"I know mentor, but I have to. You've watched over me since I was born I can't stand to watch you die and know I didn't do anything." The student replied.

"You may proceed, but remember-"the warlock started, but was cut off.

"I know, I know: stay away from Fiends, I get it." The young mage interrupted. The two paused for a moment.

"Farewell, my student. For now." The mentor said.

"I'll see you later mentor." The child said. He left his master and all of his friends from the village behind hoping to find this Mystical Shine Ball. With only a map, a bag, the clothes he wore and his staff he set off.

As he walked through the Forest for a while he felt odd. He felt as if he was being watched while he was there. The boy looked to his left and thought he had seen something at first, but it disappeared before he could get a good glance at it. Miracle Flipper continued down the path he was on for the better part of two hours regardless of the fact he felt as if he was being followed.

He had then decided to sit down and rest. His rest had not lasted long at all when he heard a girl's scream come from behind some bushes. He looked through the bushes to see what it was. What he saw looked very scary to him.

He had seen a Claw Reacher attacking a young Harpie Girl. The one thing that riddled him was why a Harpie Girl would be alone in the Forest. The Claw Reacher flung one of its elongated arms towards the girl who barely dodged the attack. The monster's claw was now stuck in a tree.

Miracle Flipper did the only thing he could think to do. He disobeyed his mentor and attacked the Fiend. He charged a small dark blast with his staff and fired at its lengthened arm which gained the armored Fiend's attention. It turned its back on the Harpie Girl only for its back to be clawed by the Harpie's talons.

Now turning his back on the young magician the clawed monster was then hit in the back by another small dark ball. The shadow ball went into the monster's wounds from the Harpie's talons and the Claw Reacher fell to the ground.

Miracle Flipper walked past the fiend and approached Harpie Girl. "Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." He replied. "But why are you out here without all of the other Harpies?"

"My pet baby dragon was hurt and no one else would help so I'm out here alone trying to find a way to fix its injuries." She explained.

"I'm the Miracle Flipper, what's your name?" He greeted extending his arm.

"I'm a Harpie Girl, but you can call me Lily." The young girl said.

The boy thought for a moment. He did tell his mentor that he was going to find someone to travel with and he was quite nervous when he was alone, especially with the pressure of losing one of the few people that had cared for him ever since he was born.

"I'm out here just starting my journey to find the Mystical Shine Ball, I heard just looking at it will make a wish come true." Miracle Flipper said. "That might heal your dragon."

"So can I join you?" Lily asked.

"If you'd like, but it's a long way from here." Miracle Flipper said. He looked at his map and the continued walking towards the other end of the Forest. The young harpy had joined him throughout the way to the Mystical Shine Ball.

The journey had just begun and Miracle Flipper has made a new friend and travel companion. His journey is far from over though. Now the two of them are being watched and followed. The question is who follows the duo and are they a threat?

**Annnnnd that's all for now. I hope I get more OCs from people. Dark Magician Leaf is the only one that sent an OC and that was the Harpie Girl known as Lily.**

**Read and review please and thank you who actually read.**


End file.
